Always You
by MusicGeekWriter
Summary: Cute little one-shot about Beca trying to figure out who Chloe likes. Based off the song "Always" by Panic! At the disco. I don't own pitch perfect or anything in it. Or the song. FLUFF. Rated T for language. This is my first fanfic. Bechloe.


_**When the world gets too heavy**_

 _ **Put it on my back**_

 _ **I'll be your levy**_

 _ **You are taking me apart**_

 _ **Like bad glue**_

 _ **On a get well card**_

Beca sat in her dorm mixing when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and swung the door open irritated, until she saw who was there.

"Chloe? What are you doing here? Don't you have a class?" Beca asked.

Chloe, walking in and settling herself down as soon as the door was open, sat down on Beca's bed.

"It got cancelled, the professor was sick," she explained, " So I wanted to come and hang out with you since Bree is still in class."

"I guess you can, not like I have a choice do I?" Beca asked.

"Nope."

"I was just mixing so what do you wanna do?" Beca asked, settling herself on her desk chair.

"I brought the whole first season of Friends. I thought you might ask that." Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

"Ugg.. you know I don't like watching those things." Beca complained.

"No. You're not allowed to complain. You said Monday that we would watch them on Friday. guess what day it is."Chloe said.

"Friday…" This is how things went with Chloe now. Ever since Finals, Chloe has been clingy as ever. She is over at Chloe's dorm or she is at her dorm almost every day.

"Get comfortable." Chloe said.

Beca sighed and went to her desk and unplugged her DJ equipment to grab her laptop. She closed the lid and walked to her bed. She set her laptop down and climbed into the bed, Chloe not far behind. She propped the pillow behind her up against the wall and leaned back, putting her laptop on her lap. Chloe settled herself into Beca's side, explaining what the show was about.

 _This is gonna be a long night…._

But it wasn't. Beca had never enjoyed spending time watching a TV show with someone so much. Small banters that would make people laugh to see someone arguing about that and teasing about little flaws about each other made Beca's day ever so enjoyable. The longer the day went on, the more happy she became that she had early classes that day.

After the 5th episode of the season, Chloe started to fight back a yawn.

"You know, you probably should have planned this out on a day that you didn't have late classes. It's already almost 11.

"I'm not tired yet though."

"Yes you are. Let's finish this tomorrow. Come on…" Beca said, lifting Chloe off of her bed to change. Beca went over to her dresser to find something for Chloe to wear. She grabbed a pair of baggy shorts and and old band t-shirt and threw them at her.

As soon as she gave Chloe the clothes she started to take her shirt off.

"Woah! If you wanted me to leave you should have just said something!" Beca said, turning around so she could change.

"Don't be silly. It's nothing you haven't seen before." Chloe said not affected.

That's when Beca remembered the shower incident. She didn't know what she felt about it. Every time Chloe brought it up it made her feel something that she couldn't quite tag. Chloe always teased her about it, because she was always awkward about it.

"Would you stop it about that? I think you teased me enough…" Beca said.

"Oh, but you get so cute when you're awkward." Chloe said.

"I'm not cute, I'm badass." Beca said.

"See. That's a pout. Don't try to convince me that you're not a big softie on the inside."

Once they finished changing, Beca lay down in bed, Chloe right after her. Chloe clinged to her side like she would fall. It was always like this. Beca would lay down, then Chloe would snuggle up into her side and wouldn't let go until morning came. She didn't know what it was that made Beca comfortable with this constant cuddling, but it was only okay with Chloe.

 _ **It was always you**_

 _ **Falling for me**_

 _ **Now there's always time**_

 _ **Calling for me**_

 _ **I'm the light blinking at the end of the road**_

 _ **Blink back to let me know**_

"Chlo?" Beca asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is a secret you wish you could share with everyone?"

Chloe was silent for a while.

 _ **I'm a fly that's trapped**_

 _ **In a web**_

 _ **But I'm thinking that**_

 _ **My spider's dead**_

"Beca?" Chloe's voice was unsure. Nervous. " I'm lesbian."

 _ **Lonely, lonely little life**_

 _ **I could kid myself**_

 _ **In thinking that I'm fine**_

Beca had many thoughts running through her head. _That's what it was… No..._

"Do you hate me now?" Chloe asked.

"No! just because you like the same gender doesn't mean I don't think you're still the best person I know!" The words came out of her lips before she could think.

 _Shit…_ Beca thought. _I don't like Chloe… do I?_

Chloe had a small smile on her face. "Good. Then we can resume our Friends marathon tomorrow."

Beca tried to read the expression Chloe had on her right now. _What is that?_

 _ **The next day…**_

Beca froze, shocked as something fluffy and cold hit her face. She heard laughing behind her. "What the hell was that?!" Beca yelled.

She turned around, looking for her attacker and was met with icy blue eyes, tearing up with laughter.

"Smack…. Cam!" Chloe said between laughs.

Beca wiped the side of her face, and saw whipped cream. It was all over her face. "Oh.. You just wait. I'll get you back when you least expect it. And if you post that on anything, _anything,_ you will not see tomorrow."

Beca heard other voices trying to conceal laughs in the back of the auditorium where the Bellas had their rehearsals.

"Guess you could say that Red has you 'whipped' Short Stack?" Fat Amy said, getting laughs from the other girls.

Beca blushed, knowing Chloe was too. She looked at her to see her reaction, Chloe was looking at her with a small smile that disappeared when she looked at her and her face just turned more red.

 _Why am I getting butterflies, it's just Chloe._ Beca thought.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Beca was at the radio station stacking cd's while Jesse was trying to be a goofball again. "Why won't you just laugh?" He asked her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about someone…" Beca said.

"Ohh.. Who is this 'Someone'. I must meet them if they are clouding the mind of Beca Mitchell, the stone hearted DJ."

"It was just something Chloe said earlier…"

 _ **Two hours earlier…**_

"Okay… what is up with you? You haven't said anything since practice." Chloe asked, folding her arms.

"I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing…. Let's change the subject." Beca said, trying to take the stage off her.

"Change it to what?" Chloe asked, she didn't buy it.

"I don't know…. Umm… did you come out to anyone else yet?" Beca asked.

"No." The answer was that simple. "I wanted you ot be the only one to know so far other than Bree."

"Why?" Beca asked.

"I have my reasons," Chloe said as she sat down.

"Okay then… Who is it?"

"That's for you to figure out." Chloe said, her face had a serious look.

"Okay then...Do I know her?" Beca asked.

"Very well."

"Hair color?"

"Brunette"

"Eye color?"

"Steel blue."

Beca was confused now. She couldn't think of anyone that she knew of who had those features.

"Oh my god… are you really that oblivious?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Beca said.

Chloe groaned.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow?" Chloe asked, standing up. It was almost time for her study group.

"Yeah."

 _ **Two hours later…**_

"And what did Chloe say?" Jesse asked.

"She was explaining who she liked… and I couldn't figure it out."

"What did she say?" Jesse asked.

"She said I knew her, had blue eyes and she's a brunette,"

Jesse had an amused look on his face, "Oh Beca... Why are you so clueless?"

"Oh come on.. you know too?" Beca said, now irritated.

"It really is obvious." he said. "Think about it. Who has blue eyes? Who is a brunette? Who do you know really well? You should see it now."

 _What? That doesn't make sense, I don't know anyone with blue eyes an-_

Then everything clicked.

 _ **It was always you**_

 _ **Falling for me**_

 _ **Now there's always time**_

 _ **Calling for me**_

 _ **I'm the light blinking at the end of the end of the road**_

 _ **Blink back to let me know**_

Beca had blue eyes. Beca had brown hair. She knew herself better than anyone. _It was obvious…_

Chloe was only clingy to her. She liked to do things with Beca more than anyone.

Her face must have showed the strings being tied together, because Jesse finally spoke up., "Yeah. Thought so." Then he walked away.

As she walked back to her dorm, she thought over all of the things that she felt when she was around Chloe. It all made sense. Those butterflies in her stomach when she looked into her eyes, the tingling in her fingers when she touched her. How she only let Chloe do things with her. How she only let Chloe into her personal space. How adorable she found Chloe. Now she understood.

Beca smiled to herself.

 _ **Saturday morning...**_

Chloe sat on her bed, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes when she noticed a note on the floor of her room. Bree was still asleep, so it couldn't have been her.

She walked curiously to the note. It had been printed, so she couldn't recognize who had wrote it. On it said, "Your car."

Confused, Chloe looked around her dorm. No signs of anyone being here but the note, she put her coat on and walked out the door in just her PJ's. It was a warm Saturday morning, nice and sunny, a light breeze making the trees sway. She walked to her car, where another note lay on it. It said, "The quad." Now interested in who this mystery person was, since they knew what car she had, she headed towards the quad. She was walking silently around the campus until she was met with another note witting on a picnic table near the quad. She picked it up. "The library," it said.

When she go to the library she looked for the book that the note said on it. she walked around the library to see an open book on Music Therapy with a note in it. _They even know my major?_ Chloe thought. She was getting very curious now.

The note had an address on it that was across the street from Barden. She walked briskly to this place. Crossing the street to the mystery place, she looked for the number, 113 W Intrect. She spotted the 3 digit number to see a flower shop. She entered, and a polite lady asked her if she was here to pick up an order.

"Oh, I am here for this reason actually," Chloe said, giving the note to the lady working there.

"You must be Chloe then, yes?" the lady asked.

Chloe furrowed her brows together "That's me."

The lady walked behind the counter and pulled out her favorite flowers. "Here you go."

"May I ask you who bought these?" Chloe asked, taking in the beauty of the yellow roses.

"They asked to be anonymous."

 _ **That I'm skin and bone**_

 _ **Just a king on a rusty throne**_

 _ **Oh the castle's under siege**_

 _ **But the sign outside says, "Leave me alone."**_

She took the note out of the bouquet. "Final destination; Barden's park south of the campus. Chloe just excitedly smiled all the way to her car.

She put her car in drive and drove to the park. As she pulled up, she looked over the park to see who was there. She saw nobody. Confused, she wondered if this was a joke. She got out of her car and walked into the park. She saw a big shady tree not too far away from her and decided to go sit down. She started one of the mixes Beca made for her and sat down with a thump. Her phone buzzed with the notification of a text.

 _ **Confused?**_ A blocked number said.

 _What is happening?_ Chloe thought.

 _ **Yes.**_ She replied.

 _ **Don't worry, everything will be cleared up in about 30 seconds.**_

Chloe imagined the comical look on her face right now.

 _ **What?**_

 _ **Look up.**_

Chloe looked up and was met with steel blue eyes and a face with a smirk on it, "Was this because of you?" Chloe asked.

"What, the whole thingy that took me all of my Saturday morning to put everywhere and spent all night planning? Yes. Oh, and just to clear things up, I like you too. I don't think I'm that oblivious." Beca said.

Chloe jumped up and threw herself at Beca. She sighed as their lips met. _Finally…_ Chloe thought. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. They both didn't want it to end, and when it did, they both sighed in complaint.

They stood there for a long time, just holding each other. Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled.

 _ **It was always you**_

"Took you long enough…" Chloe said grinning from ear to ear pecking Beca on the lips again.

"Well, you know, some things take time," Beca said, her smirk getting bigger by the second.

 _ **Falling for me**_

They met for another long kiss, filled with compassion. Beca pulled back this time.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why I didn't do this earlier."

"You totally could have," Chloe said reaching up for another kiss.

 _ **Now there's always time**_

They stayed there for another hour or so kissing and saying little nothings to each other.

Beca was the first to speak up, "You know, I don't know how I didn't see my huge toner for you."

"I don't know how I covered mine up," Chloe said.

"You didn't," Beca said.

"What? Then how were you-"

"It wasn't me who saw it." Beca explained.

 _ **Calling for me**_

"Oh.. yeah I kinda wouldn't shut up about you. Especially around Bree," Chloe said.

"We should probably head ho me. It's about time for lunch," Beca said.

 _ **I'm the light blinking at the end of the road**_

After they ate lunch, which consisted of turkey sandwiches and throwing crackers at each other, Chloe and Beca lay on Beca's bed in her dorm watching Friends.

"So we can finally finish the 6th episode, huh?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, and this time I'm not going to complain about you cuddling with me," Beca said.

"See, I told you you're just a big softie on the inside." Chloe said as she curled into Beca's side.

"Tell a soul and you're dead."

 _ **Blink back to let me know**_

 _ **(It was always you)**_

 _ **Two months later...**_

"It was when we were singing your mashup of "Just the Way you Are" by Bruno Mars. You were looking at me and singing "Just a Dream" by Jason Derulo with this look in your eyes that just made me swoon." Chloe said.

They were laying on Chloe's bed in her room.

"I felt something there too, but that was when I didn't know what," Beca said, stroking Chloe's hair gently.

They met halfway, moving slowly to savor the moment. Beca moved her hands up and down Chloe's back, knowing that she loves it. Chloe slides her hands up to the DJ's neck and melted into the kiss. Chloe slowly changed their position and moved on top of Beca, trying to make the moment more precious, even though that always happens when they are like this. their lips slowed, they pull their heads back and press their foreheads together. Beca had a small smile on her face.

"When did you become so amazing?" Beca asked.

"You tell me."

 _ **Blink back to let me know**_

 _ **(It was always you)**_


End file.
